


It's Carnival!

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carnival, Costumes, Cussing, FRobinCarnival2020, Family Dynamics, Franky for best dad, Friendship, Gen, German Culture, Humor, Politics, Robin for best Mom, Strawhat family, The words fuck and shit are said, european culture, in-world-politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: The Strawhats are visiting an Island that celebrates Carnival, but different than Franky knows from his home. But if anything the Strawhats are always down for candy, food, alcohol and party!
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It's Carnival!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart that was done in collaborations: <https://majoraop.tumblr.com/post/611296755394412544/> (awesome and beautiful!!!)  
> Fanfiction on tumblr: <https://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/611098435988471808/>

Franky was especially happy that they had found an island that also celebrated carnival, just like in San Faldo.  
Even if it was completely different.  
For example, while in San Faldo the costumes were mostly long cloaks and masks to conceal the whole face, here they were like how others celebrate Halloween. The costumes were wildly different from each other and very creative. 

Franky glanced over the side of Sunny, watching all kinds of folks passing by, wearing different costumes, dressed like clowns, animals, pirates, flowers, marines. The faces weren’t always hidden and mostly painted. 

The children seemed especially excited about the upcoming parade. As was Luffy, barely containing his excitement: „Do they throw candy in San Faldo too?“   
The Cyborg looked over at Luffy who sat on the rail and almost seemed like he would fall over at any given moment, which was especially hilarious because the Captain was wearing a full-body monkey costume, his hat still on the top of his head.  
“Not when I was there. In San Faldo it is more about showing off your own costumes. Then acrobats were doing tricks, shadow theaters were shown in the streets, costumes balls were held in the mansions... it was completely different. But they gave away other delicious things.”   
“I think like this better!” Luffy stood up on the rail to look after another group of kids dressed as fairies.

“BEHOLD! IT IS I! SOGEKING!”   
“WHAT?!?” Luffy turned around so fast that Franky already saw him falling into the water down below but everything was fine and really, Usopp had found his old mask, donned a red cloak and put on his old pair of trousers. Even the pose was still spot on. The only thing indicating that really two years had gone by were the huge amount of hair and the stronger build. 

Franky started to laugh because everything was now just a bit too small. Usopp pulled the mask up, laughing at Luffy.   
“No, just me. But I thought it would be a cool costume.”  
“Aw, I wanted to meet him again. But you’re right! It’s cool. Shishishi.”   
Franky started to laugh even harder. It was unbelievable that neither Luffy nor Chopper had figured out that Usopp had been Sogeking all along.   
„Where is the rest?“ Luffy started to balance on the rail again.   
„Getting their costumes ready.“  
„HURRY EVERYONE! I WANNA GO CATCH CANDY!“

Moments later Robin and Nami walked out of their cabin. Robin was wearing some kind of Cowboy outfit in violet (west and skirt) and white (hat, boots and coat) while Nami had decided to dress up as some green clad archer, with tights and tunica and a small hat with a feather. It was a nice contrast to her orange hair. She even had the small bow and arrows that Franky had made her after she asked for it. It was less functional and more nice to look at, though.   
„Nami! Are you that archer that steals from the rich and gives to the poor?“ Usopp shouted while the girls walked up to them.   
„Yes exactly! I‘m Robin Hood. He is a great inspiration.“  
Both Luffy and Usopp shared a rather suspicious look.  
„You keep all the money you steal for yourself…,“ Usopp finally added.  
„Of course because I am the poorest!“  
While Luffy started to laugh and Usopp shook his head, Franky took a closer look at Robin's outfit. She looked amazing but it was still somehow weird.  
„Robin, what is your costume? A Cowboy?“ somehow he couldn‘t imagine it was that easy. It didn‘t really look like a costume, more like an outfit worn in an almost fancy establishment. There were a few darker splotches on the otherwise snow-white coat, that hadn’t been washed out completely and Franky could just hope it had been originally ink or wine. Some places were even stitched up. Franky hadn’t seen her in that outfit before. 

„Miss Bloody Sunday! Famous assassin and the right hand of Mr. Zero!“ Usopp interrupted but managed to create a threatening atmosphere with his few words. Robin laughed while Franky acted like he understood that reference. He would ask her later once more hoping for a better answer.   
„Franky, what about your costume?“ Robin finally asked, with a smile still on her face.  
„Everyone already thinks I‘m a Robot so there is no need for me to dress up. Also… hey Luffy!“  
The fearsome pirate Captain laughed and jumped up on Franky's big shoulder and then crouched down for a moment but before any of the other three could comment Luffy jumped up again and shouted: „Robot Pirate with pet Monkey!“  
While Nami looked like she wondered if she heard right, Robin shook her head with a soft smile. Usopp on the other hand had his mouth agape and then mumbled: „Oh shit, that is so cool.“

Luffy jumped down again starting to become even more excited indicated by his constant movement.   
It took another few moments before the rest joined them. Brook had just thrown a white sheet over himself and cut two holes in it through which he could see, which made Franky wonder if Brook even needed those holes because the tallest and skinniest ghost in existence had no eyes. Franky even thought the word „Skulljoke“ while smiling at Chopper who also had draped a cloak around himself, proclaiming the return of Chopperman!   
„All right! Sogeking and Chopperman team up! The ultimate superhero crossover everyone had waited for!“ Usopp once more donned his mask and stroke a pose, Chopper joining in posing and cheered on by Luffy.  
Franky laughed again and then watched Nami scolding Zoro because he did not dress up. He just wore his normal clothes.   
„I don‘t know what you want! I‘m not going to dress up! That is stupid!“  
„You‘re stupid! Look, Sanji took extra effort to look like Prince Charming!“  
„Thank you, Nami-swan!“ He was indeed looking like a fairytale prince, in tunica, tight trousers and boots. He even had added some kind of sash.   
„Because he is stupid! He looks ridiculous!“  
„You are stupid because you are a party pooper!“  
„Fuck off, swirly brow!“  
Of course they started to fight but since everyone was ready now, Luffy ordered in his best Captain voice to get moving!

The group started to walk towards where the main event was supposed to happen. The event being a parade of colourful and individually built floats from which people would throw candy. 

Franky liked the concept. Tom had told about a time when something similar had happened in Water Seven. Along the biggest canal, Cagara Bulls would drag boats and gondolas full of costumed people. They didn‘t throw candy because those would have only fallen in the water anyway. It must have been very impressive but that had been some time before the city of Water Seven fell into decay and long before even Iceburg started to work for Tom. Back then the people of San Faldo had also built gigantic and impressive floats but only sometimes had thrown candy, while here and now the whole throwing-and-catching-candy thing was a big part of the celebration. Franky looked forward to see this. 

As so often he walked in the front of the group to clear the way but with Luffy sitting on his shoulder this time, taking his role as part of the costume very seriously. At the beginning Luffy also tried to tell Franky the way (which was ignored) but soon the monkey was distracted by a handful of children all wearing costumes to look like the Strawhats. They even had a little float with an old dog who wore a Sunny costume, dragged by the mother.  
„Guys! Look over there! They are we!“  
„Luffy! Shut up! We‘re incognito!“ Nami shouted back but of course Luffy did not listen and jumped in front of the kids who screamed for a second.  
With fast steps Nami and Usopp appeared at their Captains side to calm down the crying kids and the mother. Robin joined them too and soon everything was fine again, especially when the children realised who was in front of them.

A lot of photos were made with the picture Denden-Mushi Usopp carried. Seeing Zoro beside his Mini-me was especially hilarious, since they absolutely looked alike. The little girl explained that her parents had allowed her to cut her hair and to dye it green for the time being.   
But really, all the kids were super happy to see their heroes, the Strawhats clearly enjoyed it too and Franky was amazed at the detailed costumes. It was a pity that Robin, Brook and himself weren‘t in the group but he guessed that building him or Brook as costumes would be tough. To dress as Robin shouldn‘t have been hard though.

Way too soon everyone had to continue and Luffy waved at the group of kids while they shouted back and the mother had to pack away all the autographs the crew had given. With a last glance back Franky suddenly realised something.  
„Hey, Robin? Was the mother dressed as you?“  
The woman had been wearing a short black dress and boots not unlike Robin's outfit in Enies Lobby. She even wore a black wig.   
Robin chuckled while she walked up beside him and only then answered: „Sometimes you‘re really slow, Franky.“  
He snorted: „Well, you being the mother, that sure fits.“  
Robin hummed noncommittal: „Guess what her husband wanted to wear as a costume.“  
Franky grinned down to the archeologist but before he could answer he heard an annoyed sound from behind.  
„Stop it! Just once I don‘t want to be embarrassed by you two being lovey dovey.“  
„Nami-swan! If you want we can be lovey dovey as a countermeasure!“

Nami rolled her eyes but wasn‘t really annoyed at Sanji. And neither was she annoyed about Franky and Robin but still! If she wasn‘t strict with them now who knew how it would end? It wasn’t like she begrudged the romance. It was just so embarrassing, sometimes.   
„No thanks, Sanji.“  
„Then how about me, Nami-San? YOHOHO!“  
„Ugh. No, thanks!“ Again Nami rolled her eyes and walked up to Chopper who had turned into his human form to keep up with his friends, excitedly looking from left to right, so he didn’t miss anything. He would be a better company at the moment. 

A minute later Usopp shouted from the end of the group: „Wait! We have a run-off!“  
Immediately everyone turned and unisono asked „Zoro?!“ to see the swordsman standing right beside Usopp, who had taken care that Zoro would not get lost.  
While Zoro looked downright pissed, Usopp showed a shit-eating grin and gestured towards a bakery: „Nah, it‘s Sanji. He was distracted by food.“  
„Oh, good! I‘m hungry,“ Luffy changed his position to sit cross legged on Franky's shoulder.

They waited for ten minutes, pointing out different costumes they thought were really cool. Mostly kids with their parents or grandparents. But Franky also spied some young women and men in all kinds of costumes, most of them rather revealing, sharing drinks from smaller and bigger bottles.   
Finally Sanji came back with a huge paper bag filled with some kind of sweet bun.  
„Okay, everyone! These are Krapfen. Take one!“  
For a moment Franky wondered if these were like Fritelli which he used to eat back home or the Bombolone eaten on San Faldo, but these Krapfen were filled with some kind of jam and the dough seemed to be a different one. It was still really delicious.  
“The jam is made from rosehip! First time I heard that,” Sanji explained while giving the sweet buns to his friends. 

Eating them was way harder than eating Frittelle, which were smaller. Also the filling of these Krapfen was likely to come out when not eaten carefully. Obviously. Because both Luffy and Chopper now had jam on their costumes.   
While Robin walked off to find water Sanji scolded the two idiots for wasting the jam.   
“Can I have another one, Sanji? Can you make them filled with meat?”   
“They are sweet, Idiot! You don’t put meat in sweet dough! But I guess… I could try…,” Sanji started to mumble. Maybe he could find a cookbook somewhere, and change the recipe accordingly.   
Soon Robin came back with a bottle of water, giving it to the two younger strawhats, so they could clean up again.   
She was now also holding a paperbag in her other hand.   
“What you got yourself, Robin?” Franky asked while the group slowly started to walk again.   
“A book about the islands' tradition.”   
A smile appeared on Franky’s face. Of course.   
“Do you think the Krapfen recipe is in there too?”   
“Of course,” the smile was only slight but it was there.   
A low laugh escaped Franky. Today Robin was really filling in her role as mother on the ship. It was always amazing to see, especially after he had asked her if she was doing it on purpose. Her surprised face had told him otherwise. After that she had asked him if he did the whole dad-thing by purpose. They had both laughed about the fact that they somehow became “the parents” to six grown up kids. Especially since they both were taking orders from most of them. 

Finally they reached the main street where the parade was supposed to happen. A lot of people were already there, flanking the street, the children lined up in the first row. Franky and Brook both stood in the last row, while Chopper changed back in his brain point and joined Luffy, together with Usopp, on Franky’s shoulders.   
“I can already hear music!”  
“Yeah! Me too!”   
Minutes later they could see a marching band, in front one child holding a flag that stated the name of the music society. The music was very generic but upbeat, real fun. Directly behind them the first float appeared, dragged by a tractor and people took care that no one would walk on the street before it. The float looked like a seaking, the slogan on the side said “The former king”. Probably something that had to do with the island itself, because a lot of people laughed about it. The people on the float were also all dressed up as seamonsters. And they loudly shouted “HELAU!” while throwing bonbons and chocolate bars. A huge amount was thrown in the direction of the group and Luffy caught a couple of sweets from the air, Usopp also caught one while Chopper had problems getting even near one.  
Many of the sweets fell to the ground where eager children gathered to collect everything and then returned to their parents. 

Immediately every one of the three youngest had one of the bonbons in their mouth.   
“Usopp, take the bag. You can put the sweets in it. I guess you three are our best chance to catch the goods,” Robin stretched lightly up to give the bag up. “Be careful with the book!”   
“All right! Thanks!” Usopp leaned down to take it and Luffy let everything he hadn't eaten yet fall into it.   
Another group of people followed the float, some kind of sports club all dressed as flowers and bees. They gave away honey-based sweets and threw flowers too. Sanji caught some and gave them to both Nami and Robin as a token of his love. A third flower he caught he gave to a little girl dressed as a princess.  
It was adorable how her face lit up with glee.

The next float was a real surprise. It looked like a ship of the Tenryūbito. On it were some people dressed up as those world nobles, hilariously enough one had drawn fish on his helmet to indicate it was indeed just a fishbowl.  
The banner that was in front said „The current kings of the world.“ The atmosphere around the adults became a bit more strained while the children were unaware and just happy to get sweets. Though, people on the float didn‘t throw anything. The helpers around them were dressed up in all kinds of fashions and they had all the symbols of the Revolutionary Army pinned, front and back. THEY were ‘stealing’ the sweets from the float and throwing it to the children.   
Robin gave a surprised shout while the rest of the Strawhats were at least as confused about the display. 

„Isn‘t that really risky?“ It was Usopp who asked the question, catching a chocolate bar that one of the ‘Revos’ threw at him.

Sanji nodded, brows furrowed: „I don't think the World Government would allow something like that.“

„Well, part of the whole carnival spirit is that everyone is equal and everyone can be who they want. Normal people are allowed to become the fool and make fun of the higher classes… still this seems dangerous,“ Robin explained in her calm voice, still feeling a mix of fear and amusement at the display. 

„It‘s true,“ a young woman, dressed as a witch, joined into the conversation. She showed a big smile towards the group. „That is why no one knows who is on that float. So if asked who did it, no one can tell.“

Franky looked up again to see that everyone on that float had indeed their faces hidden behind glasses and beards and neckerchiefs. 

„But aren‘t you afraid that the whole island will suffer?“ Once more it was Usopp who asked the question.

The woman's smile became a bit harder: „No one in this town will whistleblow. And the Marines are more likely to look the other way while carnival,“ the woman shrugged again. „We‘re on a small island and this is a tradition.“

The Strawhats shared a look. They had seen the full force of the Government more than once. And it wasn’t like tradition would keep these people safe.   
„Hey! Turn around those frowns! There is no sense in worrying!“ the woman laughed again. “This is a time to celebrate! Let’s celebrate!” She took her backpack off and pulled out some small bottles without any label, and threw everyone one. “Let’s have a drink instead. To the future! To peace! To the future kings and queens!”  
The Strawhats opened their bottles, cheered and downed it. It was kind of fruity mixed with strong alcohol and really sweet, Franky liked it. Not Cola but still good. He had seen Robin being more careful with her drink. But even she emptied her bottle too. 

“Hey, that is great! What is that?” Of course Sanji asked.   
“I made it myself. It’s a cherry liquor. Rum is the base,” she collected the bottles again. With a broad smile. “Have fun you lot! I have to go!” The young woman waved at them and then left. 

Meanwhile another group of musicians had passed by. There had been a group of girls marching in front of them, apparently a ‘Tanzgarde’, all wearing the same combination of blouse, jacket and short skirt. They did cartwheels and threw their legs in the air. Brook and Sanji applauded them with much enthusiasm. But the rest of the Strawhats were impressed too - more by the tricks and moves the girls showed to the music of the band. 

After them came a whole bunch of floats, in front of the first were two people carrying a banner that said “The future kings and queens!”  
And what followed were some of the better known pirate ships, like Mihawk’s “Coffin Boat”, the „Moby Dick“ and Luffy nearly exploded with pride when he spied the Sunny.

“Look! It’s Sunny! It’s Sunny!” He jumped up and down on Franky’s shoulder, which was not the most enjoyable feeling. Frankys shoulders were not weakly built but they also weren’t designed for a grown up man to jump on them. But he felt the same excitement as Luffy, seeing the float looking like the Dreamship he had built. The future pirate kings ship. 

The people following the floats, dressed as pirates, were throwing away lots of sweets, designed as gold-coins and golden wrapped bonbons. Shouting and laughing loudly, while some more musicians, dressed up as pirates too, played fast songs. The crowd around them went wild too, shouted and danced. 

As soon as the Sunny-float was right in front of the crew, Luffy jumped over at the float, causing someone dressed as Usopp to scream, which on the other hand caused Sanji and Nami to laugh out loud, while Franky could hear a groan from Usopp on his other shoulder. Luffy exchanged a couple of words with the people on the float. It took a few moments and the monkey-Captain waved at the people and then jumped back on the street and ran towards his crew, arms full with candies and sweets.   
“You guys! Look! And we’re invited to the party! We just have to follow the parade!”

Now Robin started to laugh. That was their Captain. He would just run up to people and befriend them. The treasure Luffy had brought with him landed in the bag with the rest of everything they had collected so far. 

“Yohoho! Luffy, that is so great! Will the young dancing women also be there?”   
“Well I guess,” the Captain jumped up on Franky’s shoulder and squatted down again. “It’s something they called a Punksomething and a party.”   
“A Prunksitzung is a mix of sketches, poetry, dancing and singing,” Robin explained after seeing the confused looks from the rest of the crew. “A little bit like theater. It’s very likely that the girls will dance there.”   
“It does not matter,” Luffy added.”There will be food and drinks and we’re invited.” He showed his biggest grin to his friends.   
“I look forward to it. Food. Beautiful women. Drinks. More women…,” Sanji swooned.   
“Did they recognize you, Luffy?” Nami sounded worried for a moment.   
“Oh they did! And they are excited that we are here! That is why we were invited! Shishishi!”  
“Luffy, you idiot!” Nami hid her face in her hands for a moment. “What if they call the Marines?!”   
“Don’t worry Nami,” Robin patted that younger woman on her shoulder. “As we were told, the Marines are more likely to look the other way these days.”   
The navigator groaned and shook her head while Robin laughed.  
“Just because the woman said that?!”   
“She has insight knowledge. She is a Marine.”   
The face of shocked horror Nami showed was hilarious. Still, Robin figured she should reassure the Navigator: „I mean I am quite sure she is.“   
„How?“ Franky asked catching Chopper before he started to fall, trying to catch some gold coins that were thrown in their direction.   
„Her boots and the backpack are both Marine-standard for Crewman.“  
„You‘re amazing, Robin-chan!“ Sanji swooned once more. 

A couple of more pirate-floats were following, still throwing lots of candies and giving little bottles of rum to the adults. Brook walked up front to talk to someone and soon came back with quite a lot of bottles that he distributed to his friends. Instead of answering the question how he did that, he just laughed and then countered with his own question: “Where is Zoro?”  
Only then the friends realised that indeed their Swordsman was missing.  
“That shitty marimo!”   
“You can’t say shit!” a child gasped when he heard Sanji curse so loud, which caused Chopper, Luffy and Usopp to laugh at the cook, while the mother of the child, who had only reacted when she heard her child say the cuss-word, glared at Sanji and steered her child away from the bad influence.   
“Sorry,” the cook mumbled and stepped a bit away to light a cigarette. Only seconds later he shouted towards his friends again: “Found the idiot!” 

Everyone turned and saw Zoro sleeping on the windowsill of the shop a bit further up the street, someone had put a party hat on his head.   
“That is Zoro for you. If he doesn’t get lost or is drinking, he falls asleep wherever,” Franky shook his head. Really, this crew.   
“That is not true. Sometimes he is fighting,” Robin chuckled while drinking from her own little bottle.   
Brook had walked up to Sanji who was now standing beside Zoro.   
“Zoro! I have a bottle of rum for you, YOHOHO!”   
Like Brook had said a magic word Zoro was up and took the small bottle, but with a frown: “I woke up for this little thing?”   
“Ah, don’t worry. I have even more. And we’re invited to a party later.”   
The swordsman grumbled and took a second bottle to down it too.  
  
“Hey! It’s the marines!” It was Chopper who brought the attention back to the parade and right after the last pirate float (The Heart Pirates Polar Tang), there was another float. It looked like the typical marine ship with a couple of people dressed as Marines, acting like they were chasing the pirates, while telling the people left and right that they need to step aside and let them do their job but also giving away sweets and chocolate bars too. At the same time whenever one of the Marines got too near to the pirates they suddenly got distracted by a child to give them sweets. The banner in front said “Don’t worry. Everything is ‘fine’” People laughed and waved, stepped aside and said ‘Thank you for the sweets’. 

It was the last float and some folks started to leave and go home while others followed the parade.

„So, are we following?“ Franky finally asked.He wanted to get moving either way.  
„Yosh! Let‘s follow! I want to see the theater!“  
„Prunksitzung.“  
„That thing! Let‘s go!“ With that Luffy jumped down and Franky helped Usopp and Chopper to climb down too. Nami immediately followed Luffy shouting for him to wait and that he should stop being such a fool, Usopp and Chopper casually following while looking through the loot of sweets. The cyborg hesitated a bit and also cracked his neck. Having three people for so long on his shoulders had put more strain on him than he would have thought. He then felt two hands start to carefully massage his back right beside the mechanic joints. To say thanks to Robin, Franky turned but saw that the Archeologist had walked back to the other half of their crew in an attempt to distract Sanji, while Brook did the same with Zoro. The two men had almost started a brawl again. 

After that the whole group was following the parade, Luffy pointed out even more cool costumes and talked to a lot of people, got even more sweets, some food and a lot of alcohol, that he shared with his friends.   
This time Franky was walking at the end, so he could see everyone in front of him, he didn't want anyone to get lost. Really it was fun to see the younger Strawhats enjoy themselves in semi-anonymity. It was also nice to celebrate carnival with his friends even if it was totally different to what he knew from home. And it was nice to have Robin walk beside him. 

„So, have you ever been to a Prunksitzung before, Franky?“ Robin finally asked, taking another sip from a small bottle with some kind of alkohol.  
„No. Never,“ he had no idea what to expect. „That wasn’t a thing back home. You?“  
Robin shook her head: „I have only read about it. I‘m certain it‘s quite interesting. But I would like to see how different the carnival here is to Water Seven and San Faldo.“  
Franky grinned, and decided to extend his small hand to take Robins. Immediately she let her hand curl around it. Semi-anonymity sure had it‘s perks.   
„When this is all over we can go if you want. It‘s been a while since I‘ve been there last. Would be nice to experience it again.“  
Robin hummed in agreement, before she added: „If we are still alive then.“  
„That would be helpful, yes.“ Franky shrugged. He had gotten used to Robins jokes. It only showed that she was relaxed.

„Hey you two lovebirds! Get moving! We‘re almost there!“ Usopp shouted to them, and indeed upfront they could see a huge building, maybe a theater, with the floats parking before it. A bulk of people were already waiting at the entry. Luffy was talking to the crew from the Sunny-float again, Nami beside him still looking sceptical.   
Franky laughed: “Are you ready for some culture and maybe some mayhem?”   
With a chuckle Robin answered: “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 14. Sep 2020: Corrected some mistakes and I hope the reading is easier now overall. 
> 
> This is written for the #FRobinCarnival2020 over at tumblr: https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/190497261530/  
> This came out more of a family trip than a romantic FrankyXRobin story but I hope you enjoy it! When I started I had this idea of them visiting a kind of german carnival parade, but not the super big ones as known from Cologne but the smaller ones. Thanks a lot of Majora (majoraop.tumblr.com) for feedback while writing and giving me information about Italian Carnival, that I always imagine Water Seven & San Faldo to have.
> 
> FRobin Carnival still goes until the 26th February, so join in on the fun! 
> 
> Some further links and explainations: 
> 
> \- A small **Carnival-Parade** : <https://www.tvmainfranken.de/mediathek/video/schweinfurter-faschingsumzug-die-highlights-und-der-unerwartete-feuerwehreinsatz/> (just switch along and get an impression if you want to - the last float here is pirates too. I'm laughing!!)  
> \- Also it is very important for everyone to know that **Krapfen** (not Pfannkuchen, not Berliner) HAVE TO have rosehip-jam ('Hiffenmark') within them. It's the most delicious thing ever! With vanilla or chocolate if fine too though.  
> \- A **Tanzgarde** is a dancing crew that is very traditional in german carnival and a lot of fun to watch (be aware of LOTS AND LOTS of panty-shots It always reminds me a bit on french CanCan.). <https://youtu.be/cn_jGseeCfw>  
> Their frozen smiles and attire might come off as weird but their performance is nothing short of impressive, espcially on such a small stage.  
> \- Some of the girls dance alone, those are **Tanzmariechen** (Ten champions of them on one stage - again lots of panty-shots!): <https://youtu.be/ToWJueXfLfw> \- they are solo artists so the synchro is sometimes a bit off but they are so impressive!).  
> \- The last two videos are also from a very famous **Prunksitzung** , it really is a mix of political cabaret (A way to make fun of politicians and to shine a fun light on things that happened the last year), dancing and singing. If you want to skim through it, here is the complete show 2020: <https://www.br.de/mediathek/video/fastnacht-in-franken-2020-prunksitzung-des-fastnacht-verband-franken-in-veitshoechheim-av:5dfb5e683d7366001a21ece2>
> 
> Anyway I had a brief idea of making this in a multi-chapter but I still have to finish my other multi-chapter, so we'll see about that. I hope you enjoyed and see ya!


End file.
